Home again
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan is headed back to where she began. Only what she finds is hard to take in. The Alpha of the wolf pack has imprinted on her . Her father now lives in La Push and she feels like she's going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

"Hello Forks/La Push police station how can I help you?" Sue answered the phone.

"Can I talk to chief Swan Please?" an upset voice came over the phone.

"May I ask who this is please?"

"Sue it's me can I please talk to my father." Bella's voice wavers as she feels a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"Oh Bella sweetie one second. Are you okay dear?"

"No." Bella sobs I need my father please." Sue went to connect Bella through but noticed Charlie was already on a phone call.

One second sweetie I have to go and get him." Placing Bella on hold Sue jumped up and ran to Charlie's Office knocking on the door. When she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open.

"Sue what are you doing I'm on the phone?" Charlie said placing his hand over the reciver.

"I'm sorry Charlie but Bella's on the phone and I think something's wrong she seems really upset.

"Yes I'm sorry about that but I'm going to have to call you back we have an emergency here." Charlie said to the person on the other end of the phone. He hung up and Sue hurried to connect Bella to her father.

"Bella are you okay?" were the first words out of Charlie's mouth as he picked up the phone.

"No I'd don't know what to do dad." Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Whoa back up what happened?"

"I cam home from school and I found a note on the table from Renee she packed everything and she moved to Florida she told me I was old enough to live on my own and I was left with only a hundred dollars.

"That…" Charlie seethed. Who could leave their sixteen year old daughter and move to another state.

I… I don't know what to do?" Bella whispered into the phone brushing the tears hastily from her face.

"You'll come live with me Bella don't even think about it." Charlie tried to sooth his distraught daughter even though over fifteen hundred miles separated them. Really what Charlie wanted to do was find his good for nothing ex-wife and wring her neck. He couldn't believe she'd done something like this.

"I don't have money for a ticket."

"Bella you really think I'd make you buy your own ticket no I'm going to reserve one right now and you use the money you have to get a cab to the airport. I wish I could pick you up but I can't I'll call you with all the details okay."

"Thanks dad." Bella said hanging up the phone she went to her room and packed all of her things looking around the empty house and the crumbled note her mother had left.

Charlie dialed the only number he could think of. "Hello." The voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Billy is Jacob around."

Billy snorted. "You do know he doesn't live here anymore right old man."

"Yes I'm aware of that and I'm also aware of his potrols but I know that if anything he's usually with you so I thought I'd try. So is he there."

"Yeah he's here." Billy turned to his son who was at the moment laid out on the couch watching a football game. "Hey Lazy bones Charlie wants to talk to you." Billy tossed the phone.

"Hey Charlie. What can I do for you?" Jacob asked figuring Charlie wanted his car fixed and needed to be penciled in. usually Jacob would have been at the garage right now but he figured Paul and Jared could handle it and he hadn't had a moment to himself in what felt like forever.

"I have a favor to ask you. You remember my daughter Bella right?"

"Yeah she's what sixteen now," Jacob asked doing the math in his head and knowing Bella was four years younger then himself.

"Yeah that's right anyway she's coming to live with me but I can't get away to pick her up is there anyway you can her plane comes in at nine tonight."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Great thanks." With that Charlie hung up the phone.

"So what did he want?" Billy asked rolling himself into the living room.

"Bella is coming home someone has to pick her up at the airport tonight which means I have to call a pack meeting someone has to take over my patrol tonight. Jacob called all the pack together and waited before they all came piling into the house.

"Thank you for saving us that place is boring. "Jared and Paul said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Okay boys he looked at Sam his Beta, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady. Embry, Quil " and girls." He said looking at Leah who was scowling at him. "I have to go do something to night which means one of you has to take my patrol and please don't make me Alpha order you."

"I'll do it." Leah sighed "I have nothing better to do with my life but what is so important that you have to do something?"

"I have to go and pick up Chief Swans daughter."

"Oh I remember her used to play with her when we were younger she's okay."

"Wow a female Leah doesn't hate will the world ever cease to amaze me." Embry teased.

"shut up." Leah growled.

"Play nice you two.' Jacob smirked.

Bella stood at the door her bags on her shoulder as she looked around for the last time. her father had called her with the flight information and now she was on her way. Away from Arizona and towards Forks. The cab ride was uneventful and the plane ride was just as boring. As she stood in the airport looking around she wondered who her father would send to her.

"Exucse me." She turned around almost jumping out of her skin.

"Yes." She looked into this tall man's eyes and froze."

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Jacob asked through a lump in his throat.

"Yes." Bella said shaking her head.

"I'm Jacob Black I'm not sure if you remember me but your dad sent me to get you."

"Oh of course Jacob I remember." Bella smiled relaxing a little.

"Are these your bags?"

"Yeah." Bella handed him one as she followed him out to his truck and hopped in. Jacob looked over at the girl beside him and knew he was screwed he'd imprinted on Charlie Swan's daughter. Charlie Swan the guy who knew about the pack sure but he still owned a gun and knew how to use it not to mention how to hide a body. Jacob was positive he wouldn't be happy about a twenty year old werewolf imprinting on his sixteen year old daughter. Best friends son or not.

A/N so here's my new story I hope you like it taking another stab at Bella and Jacob. Only in this Jake is older then Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

The car ride was silent as they drove through the lush green that was Washington. They passed through Forks and Bella turned to look at Jacob. "What's going on I thought you were taking me to my dad?"

"Oh uh?" Jake looked at her and silently cursed Charlie. "You're dad moved to La Push about a year ago."

"He did what?" Bella's mouth formed into a hard line. Jacob looked at the murderous look on her face and wasn't sure if he should tell her that he lived with Sue Clearwater and her two children Leah and Seth. He decided telling her that wasn't a good idea he really did want to live after all.

"Yeah um…" Jacob trailed off.

"What, what else do you have to tell me spit it out." Bella said looking directly at him. She was frustrated her mother had just up and left with her young boyfriend to relive her youth and her father seemed to have moved without telling her and was hiding god only knew what else.

"Yeah you're scary." Jacob muttered. Bella just glared at him. "Okay, okay." Jake said. "Your dad moved in with Sue Clearwater and her kids Leah and Seth."

"Sue Clearwater I know Harry Died a few years ago but I didn't realize that Sue and my dad got together. "

"don't you ever talk to your father?"

"Yes I do thank you very much but you know what you try and get Charlie to tell you anything about his life it's like pulling teeth. How are you today dad? You know what he say's to that. "Slammed at work went fishing with Billy this weekend."

Jacob cringed. "You're right about that kind of though I don't know why Charlie wouldn't have told you about moving."

"You try to figure out my parents and when you do tell me." Bella sighed as Jacob pulled into the driveway to a small house. "Well this should be fun." Bella sighed getting out of the car and grabbing her bags. Jacob grabbed the last one and followed her up the walkway pushing the door open.

"Who's here." A girl of about eighteen came out of another room. "Jacob what are you doing? And Oh my Bella what are you doing here?" at that moment Bella realized this was Leah Clearwater. She hadn't seen the girl in years but it all fit.

"Leah Bella is moving in remember our talk earlier. and what are you even doing here you're supposed to be out." He gave her a pointed look. " and she had no idea that her dad was with your mom so lets not be your usual bitch self-please. Leah's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jacob.

"Right I feel asleep minds a little foggy but..." she trailed off. He nodded jerkily behind Bella's back. A smile fell across Leah's face as she came forward. "Well Bella let's get you set up we don't have any extra rooms right now but Seth is staying over at Colin and Brady's for the night so you can use his room and in the morning we can go shopping for another bed to put in my room."

Bella turned around to look at Jacob. This wasn't the Leah she remembered the Leah she remembered was hard core bitch. "Uh Thanks Leah."

"No problem let's get you settled in." Leah led them towards a room. "Just put your stuff down for now."

"I have things I have to do." Jacob said putting the bag he was carrying down.

"Bella looked up from where she'd unzipped one of her bags. "Thank you for the ride Jacob sorry for being a bit bitchy I was just caught off guard crazy few days and all."

"No problem." He waved her concern away.

"I'll walk you out Jacob." Leah said grabbing his arm and steering him towards the door once they were on the porch she pounced.

"So." She smirked you Imprinted on Bella Swan. The great Alpha has fallen."

"Oh be quite Leah and don't you dare say anything to anyone got it not even Sam."

"Oh but I tell Sam everything." Her eyes twinkled.

"Ugg." Jacob threw his hands in the air. "don't make me Alpha order you to not speak."

"Oh you wouldn't do that." Leah teased but fine I won't tell Sam. But wait until Charlie finds out you're screwed." She rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah Charlie. He's screwed I wouldn't be surprised if Bella started Yellilng about not telling her important information the second she sees him. I can't believe that he didn't tell her he was with your mom."

Leah shrugged. I still haven't figured out Charlie."

"Right well who's on patrol?"

"Sam. Hey do you think Bella will shift and we'll have two double imprints on our hands?"

"Leah truly sometimes I think you're an idiot you know she won't she isn't from the reservation she's as pale face as you can get."

"You really don't know your history lesson do you?"

"what are you talking about?" Jacob sighed.

"Charlie Swan's Grandmother on his father's side was full blooded Quileute."

"What?"

"Yeah she married a man from Forks and had Charlie's father and then Charlie's father married Charlie's mother and they had Charlie.

"Well I mean I guess it's a possibility. Which line?"

"The Ateara line old Quil is Charlie's Great uncle how you don't know this and you call yourself the future chief.

"Yeah sorry I had other things to worry about." He snapped. He took a deep breath. "I don't know if she'll shift we'll just have to keep a close eye on her. "

"Right I'm on that are you calling a pack meeting?"

"Not yet I just need to go and think we'll have a pack meeting tomorrow after you get back from shopping with Bella."

"Okay." Leah nodded.

She watched him walk away and shook her head. Did she think that Bella would shift not really but she had a feeling that she'd be important more important than just an Alpha Female. Yes she was going to be important there was no other explanation between an Ateara and Black Union the two oldest pack family's that would a formable union.

A/N Wow amazing response to the last chapter. Anyway. So the family lines are really twisted here. Charlie hasn't been honest with his daughter and Leah and Sam have a double imprint.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

"So Bella what has life been like." Leah smirked jumping on Seth's bed as she looked over at where Bella was looking out the window.

"Not great or I wouldn't be here." Bella sighed and turned away from the window and towards the older girl. "I came home and my mom had abandoned me I call my dad who gets me on a plane but when I show up I find out he doesn't live where I thought and he's with your mother." She sighed and shook her head turning back towards the window.

"Well just think now you have a whole pack of friends." Leah chuckled at her own wording.

"Hmm what do you mean?" she asked turning around.

"I mean me and Seth and of course Jacob plus our other friends Colin and Brady, Quil, Emery, Sam, Paul and Jared and there are a few girls also."

"hmm oh." Bella tried to smile.

"Yeah, Kim she's dating Jared and Rachel she's Jacob's older sister and she's with Paul."

"Sounds like a big group."

"It can get hectic." Leah chuckled.

"I bet do you know when my dad or your mom will be home?" Bella wrapped her arms around herself having felt tired and a little off balance since she'd landed in Washington. Just then the girls heard the door open and close.

"I bet that's one of them now." Leah jumped off the bed and walked down the hall coming back a minute later. "yup your dad are you coming out?"

"Yeah," Bella let her arms drop to her side. As she walked out of the room she swallowed and wondered what too say to her father. She came face to face with him sooner then she wanted.

"Hi dad." She whispered her eyes to the ground not even looking him in the eye.

"Bella sweetie it's so good to see you." Charlie went forward and enveloped his only child in his arms.

She looked up at him anger sparking in her eyes. "How come you didn't tell me you were with Sue how come you didn't tell me you'd moved to La Push." Her words crackled through the still air as Charlie took a step back.

"Um." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I guess I just didn't know how to say it." He looked up at her hoping her top wouldn't blow. She deflated slightly. "It's fine I was just surprised.

"I'm taking her shopping tomorrow we're going to get her a bed to put in my room." Leah cut in. Just then the door opened again and Jake walked in. His eyes skidded across the two females and Charlie.

"What are you doing back here?' Leah smirked.

"Um I…." He trailed off.

"You what?"

I wanted to make sure Charlie was still alive." He smirked.

"Well as you can see he's perfectly fine." Leah said pointing to him. "Did you get ahold of the guys."

"Yeah meeting is at noon tomorrow at my house."

"Meeting what type of meeting?" Bella asked.

"Oh uh.."

"Just a meeting of friends. Why don't you come." Leah winked as Charlie stared at her like she was crazy outsiders were never allowed at meetings.

"Oh sure should I bring anything."

"Can you cook?" Jacob's eyes lit up.

"Of course I can. So any requests."

"Lots of food I don't care what it is just lots of it."

"Um sure." She turned to her dad. "Can you take me to the store then so I can get all of this food?"

"Oh sure." Charlie shook his head not sure what was going on here. He grabbed his keys. "You ready?"

"Yep lets go." Bella waved at Leah and Jacob and walked out of the house.

"Wipe that smug look off your face." Leah rolled her eyes at her Alpha as she sat on the couch.

"But she can cook."

"Yes she can cook so what?"

"That means we won't starve."

"Like you starve now." Leah snorted.

"No but no one really knows how to cook I mean your mom sure but she can't cook for us all the time and the guys can always throw something on the grill but still. She can cook."

"men." Leah grumbled.

Bella slide into the passenger side of her dads cruiser feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I'll try and find you a car before long." Charlie said noticing the look on his daughters face.

"Oh no that's okay." Bella shook her head. "I don't need that."

"You kind of do you can't just walk everywhere."

She didn't say anything as they made their way to the store. She got of the car and walked into the cool air conditioning of the store she tried to figure out what she'd make. She decided Spaghetti and garlic bread. With Salad would be easy enough to make. She piled her cart full of vegetables and pounds of spaghetti and the things she'd need to make the bread. She cringed a little at the price that came up but Charlie just smiled and took some of the bags. He waited until Bella was in Seth's room before tuning to Jacob who was still in the living room.

"Okay what in the world is going on?"

Jacob shook his head well you see I kind of imprinted on Bella." He rubbed his hands together he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. His eyes shifted to the closed door that Bella was behind.

"That was what I was afraid of." Charlie grumbled. "You be good to her you understand me you may be a werewolf but I still have a gun." He threatened. "And be gentle with how you tell her she's been through hell."

"Yes sir." Jacob said meeting the older man's eyes and holding out his which Charlie reluctantly took. He scowled and walked away sitting in his chair he'd just gotten his daughter back and he was losing her again.

Bella walked out and shook her head at the three people spread around. This place was strange she thought.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long to get this out next up Bella cooks and meets the rest of the pack.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

She had been sleeping peacefully. Had been being the optimal word. She felt the bed shift and thinking it was part of a dream she just rolled over but when the arm brushed up against hers she sat up and screamed. Clutching the blanket to her she looked around wide eyed as who ever had been in the bed jumped up and flipped on the light. She was staring into the eyes of a very large very confused looking man.

"What the hell." He snapped as Bella scurried closer to the headboard. She swallowed as she looked at the angry man. She tried to crawl out of the bed looking around wildly and trying not to stumble on the blankets.

"You must be Seth." She tried not to stare but man he was huge.

"Yes I'm Seth but who are you, and what are you doing in my bed?"

"Oh um well I'm Bella Swan I'm Charlie's daughter and I'm in your bed because Leah told me that you were at a friend's house tonight so I could sleep in here." Where is everyone else Bella thought frantically shouldn't the whole house be running in here after hearing her scream. Sue had came home late that night and Bella had just said Hello before heading to bed her head had already been spinning with all the new information she had to take in and with the weird way both Jacob and her father had been acting.

"Oh." Seth huffed looking over the girl in front of him. "Well in that case Bella I'm sorry for scareing you and I'll just go and sleep on the couch."

"No, no way it's your bed I'll take the couch." Bella shook her head unwapping the blankets around her. "Do you mind if I take this blanket though." She nodded to one of the many blankets on his bed.

"Sure." He tried not to chuckle at her. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Bella are you okay?" opening the door the blanket clutched in her arms she faced Leah.

"Yeah I'm fine your brother came home scared me and now I'm going to go and sleep on the couch.

"Seth?" Leah looked around her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is my house you know." He frowned.

"I know but you…" she trailed off looking at Bella.

"I what?"

"You can't kick Bella out of the bed." She gritted out.

"He can it's fine really." Bella said backing out of the room.

"Jacob won't be happy." Leah eyed her brother.

"Jacob won't be happy why would he care?" Seth shook his head.

"Because." Leah stressed the word staring down her brother.

"Oh.." he looked over Bella hovering in the doorway.

"Bella you really should take the bed. He did not want and angry Alpha on his hands.

"No really the couch is fine and I'm sorry to have caused this issue." Bella held up her hands and hurried from the room only to run into her father.

"Whoa Bella what's up?" He grabbed her arms to steady her before she toppled over.

"Some cop you are." She scoffed." Pulling away and putting the blanket on the bed and getting under it."

Leah came out of Seth's room. "Seth's home." Leah announced at Charlie's baffled look.

"And it seems no one heard me scream so that's for that." Bella grumbled. Burrowing under the cover.

"Sorry heavy sleeper." Charlie said turning to glance at Sue was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine it was only Seth who by the way wasn't too happy to find a strange girl in his bed." Bella giggled. "It's fine." She turned and closed her eyes she was exhausted. Charlie shook his head and went back to bed as Leah grumbled

"Jacob isn't going to be happy."

Bella woke up in the morning light sitting up as the blanket slide onto the floor. She tried to get the kinks out of her back as she looked around. She stood up and folded the blanket. Looking at the clock she realized it was only seven in the morning no wonder no one was up yet. She sat the blanket down on the couch and padded towards the kitchen pulling the fridge open she pulled out eggs and started on breakfast. Just as she started to plate them bedroom doors started to open. Leah Looked at her surprised as Seth rushed towards the table. "Maybe I should have given you my bed." Seth laughed taking a plate of eggs from her.

"You cooked." Leah said in appreciation.

"I like to cook." Bella shrugged handing a plate to Leah.

"And you can cook anytime you want lord knows only Sue can cook in this house." Charlie said coming out and taking a plate. Sue smiled as she took her own plate. Bella plated her own food and then sat down at the table.

"So what are your plans today?" Sue asked looking around the table.

"I wanted to get Bella a bed to put in my room but I don't think we'll have time we have a bon fire tonight."

"Really?' Sue looked around.

"Yeah and Bella offered to cook what are you making by the way?"

"Spaghetti." Bella shrugged.

"Yummy." Seth licked his lips causing Leah to roll her eyes at him.

"Anyway." Bella chuckled shaking her head. "It shouldn't take me that long to make the food so we have time to go shopping in Port Angeles please I'm begging you I don't think I can sleep on that couch one more night."

"Okay then." Leah chuckled. "Looks like we're going bed shopping."

"And that's my cue." Charlie pulled out his wallet and handed Bella his credit card. "Now don't go crazy young lady." He teased knowing there was no way she would.

"Hmm I wonder if we can get Jacob to take us." Leah's little mind plotted.

" Get Jacob to take you were?" Jake asked walking into the Clearwater house.

"Bella needs a bed so we're headed to Port Angeles before the bon fire think you can give us a ride.

"Of course." He turned to look at Bella. "You're not one of those girls who is going to take forever to choice something are you?"

"No I promise I hate shopping." She crossed her hand over her heart.

He smiled at her making her feel weak. "My kind of girl." He winked before she could say anything else he was gone.

"That was strange." She mumbled.

"No that was Jake." Seth joked.

"Anyway lets go So we can get back." Leah got up taking her plate the sink. "We'll be back later." She said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her out of the house.

"Good thing I slept in my clothes." Bella muttered to herself. She couldn't believe what a big hurry Leah was in.

"Well Ladies are you ready?" Jacob asked holding the car door open for them as Leah scurried into the back seat.

"I guess that means I'm taking the front." Bella said slipping inside. Leah stuck her tongue out at Jacob as he got into the car and started the drive towards Port Angeles. He couldn't help but look over at Bella as he drove. The way her hair curled the way she seemed lost in her own thoughts. He'd been waiting for his imprint for what felt like forever but never in a million years would he have thought it would be Chief Swan's daughter. In his mind she'd still been the little girl who had followed him around and begged him to make mud pies with her. Now she was all grown up and hopefully all his.

There was silence in the car but it was a nice silence. They got to Port Angeles and Jacob pulled up in front of one of the furniture stores. He really hoped what Bella said was truthful because he didn't think he could stand much shopping he still had nightmares of when Rebekah and Rachel used to drag him along. He trailed behind Leah and Bella. Watching Bella look at all the bed options the way her face looked at some of them made him change his mind on the mater slightly. Finally she stopped at one and turned. Leah looked at her. "is that the one?"

"I think so what do you think?" the bed was a modest twin but it was in a sleigh frame.

"Nice it will fit nicely in my room." Leah nodded. Not that you'll need it much. Leah thought to herself looking between Jacob and Bella.

The paid for the bed and the mattress and Jacob was thankful he'd brought the truck as he loaded it into the back. When they got back to La Push Charlie and Seth helped Jake take it out and set it up in Leah's room as Bella headed towards the kitchen to get a start on the bon fire dinner. As she cooked her mind wondered to her life before her life with her mother. She tried not to think about it tried not to wonder where Renee was right then and what she was doing. She shook herself out of her thoughts as she heard the door open. she glanced over to see a woman looking at her.

"Hello?" the woman said as if in a question.

"Hi." Bella rinsed off her hands. "I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand as the other woman's face cleared.

"Oh hi I'm Rachel Black you haven't seen my brother around have you big guy goes by the name Jacob."

Bella bite her lip trying to stifle the laughter. "Yeah he's in there he's putting a bed together for me."

"How accommodating of him. What are you making there?"

"Spagetti for the bon fire."

"Really?" Rachel's eyebrows went up as she looked at Bella. "How interesting. Well I guess I'll see you at the Bon fire then." She smiled as she headed towards Leah's room.

"What is with people and this bonfire?" Bella muttered as she went back to work.

Rachel leaned against the door frame watching Jacob Seth and Charlie work.

"So brother mine I was just going to come and tell you I needed you to fix my car but it seems that you have big news and it has to do with Charlie's daughter." She smirked.

"Rachel keep your mouth closed. Jacob hissed looking around.

"Oh someone's on edge so I'm guessing she doesn't know."

"Of course she doesn't know."

"Well the bonfire should be fun. Can't wait and please pencil me in for fixing my car." Rachel blew a kiss and left the house but not before speaking to Bella again. "Great to meet you Bella." She smirked and was out the door.

Bella shook her head. She felt like there was one big secret and she wasn't in on it.

A/N so I was going to have the bon fire in this chapter but alas that didn't happen. But hay Bella did meet Seth and Rachel. Thanks for all the support please do leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

The boys took tables down to the tables and Leah Sue and Bella carried down the food. "I hope they eat all this food." Bella looked at all the food she'd made.

"Oh Bella don't worry about that. We all eat a lot believe me."

"That we do." Quil snagged a chip and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hands off." Leah swatted at him. Quil jumped out of the way and stuck out his tongue at Leah.

Bella looked around at the people spread out over the beach. "So is this something you guys do fairly often?"

"Oh every once in a while."

"Hey this all looks amazing." Rachel came up to them and looked at the food spread over the table.

"Thanks." Bella blushed.

"So are we ready to get this kicked off. I believe Paul and Sam have the fire set up.

"Sure." Bella smiled. "Everyone come grab some food." She called out.

"Women first." Jacob called out stopping a few of the guys in their tracks. Bella Rachel, a girl Bella hadn't met yet but who she figured was Kim and Leah all got their plates. Bella's eyes bulged a little when she saw the amount of food on Leah's plate.

"I told you we eat a lot." Leah winked sitting on a log besides Sam. "Bella this is my boyfriend Sam."

"Sam it's nice to meet you." Bella held her hand out and Sam took it. "Okay what's with all of you being so warm?" Bella said having noticed the same trait with Leah, Seth and Jacob.

"Oh it's nothing." Sam said as he stood up and followed the other boys towards the food.

"Okay then." Bella muttered. Jacob sat down beside her a plate piled high with food sitting on his knee. "If you eat all that you're going to get sick."

"Nope I'm good." He smiled at her taking the first bite. Bella watched as the people around them finished their plates and then tossed them into the fire. she shook her head in amazement at the amount of food they had ate. She looked over at the food table which was now empty.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I made so much, maybe I should have made more."

"Well you'll know for next time." Jacob winked. "Okay." He clapped his hands. "Everyone it's time." all the eyes around the fire turned towards Jacob.

"Time for what?" Bella asked.

"Patience my dear."

"Weirdo." Bella mumbled.

Leah started to crack up. "Thanks for that." Jacob scowled "Anyway." He looked at Bella we are going to tell you the legends of the tribe."

"Okayyy" She listened as Jacob weaved a tale of spirt warriors and Taha Aki of Wolves and Imprints. When he was finished she looked over the group. "As interesting as that is why do I need to know that. You're not going to tell me you're a spirit warrior are you?" She expected laughter to fall over her. When it was silent she looked around. "Come on you've got to be joking." Jacob nodded towards all the boys and Leah and he got up and walked towards the woods himself. Bella almost fell off her log when she saw a bunch of wolves coming out of the woods. Her eyes widened. She looked at Rachel and Kim who didn't seemed phased by the arrival of a pack of wolves. "Okay I believe you." The wolves walked away and a moment later the pack came back out in human form. "Why did you tell me this though?"

"We told you because I imprinted on you." Jacob took her hand. She pulled it away getting a wounded look from Jacob.

"Well shit." Bella shook her head. "What if I don't want to be imprinted on?"

"Well you can't really decide that but you can decide the type of relationship we have. Be that a friendship a sibling relationship or a romantic relationship. You also had to know about the pack because your father knows.

"Oh." Bella said. "Can I think about this?"

"Yes of course take your time." Jacob watched as she stood up and walked away.

"Well that didn't go how I expected.' Leah laughed.

"Not funny Leah."

"Oh but it was." Then the smile dropped from Leah's face. "Don't worry Jake she'll come around she just needs time to think."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, come on lets get this stuff cleaned up." He wondered what tomorrow would bring would Bella choose him or would she decide she didn't want to be around the pack. He hoped she decided he was a risk worth taking.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also please if you haven't already go and check out my Jacob/Bella Story four words.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Bella felt her mind spinning. Giant wolves. Giant freaking wolfs half the people on that beach had turned into giant wolves and now they were telling her that she was imprinted on by Jacob Black. Jacob Black who she remembered following around as a child begging him to make mud pies with her. She groaned. This was just strange.

Imprint, imprint, imprint. The word kept echoing in her head. "You can decide the type of relationship we have." The words Jacob had said spun through her head also. What did she want?" She knew she felt something when Jacob was around but she didn't know what. She figured it was just the imprint the freaky magic of the imprint.

"Ugg just great stuck with a giant wolf looking over me for the rest of my life. a guy I hardly know. Who I haven't seen since I was little who is older than me and just I can't believe this." She shook her head as she walked farther along the beach away from the gathered group. "But what do I want." She whispered to herself "Do I want to give this a chance?" and her heart was yelling yes and her head was still spinning but even though she figured it was the magic and even though she wasn't completely sure how she'd handle it she decided that yes, yes she wanted to give it a chance to see where the magic of the imprint could or would take her. She figured that if Jacob was a bad guy her dad would have objected. And he hadn't so that was a point in Jacob's favor. Jacob well she wasn't completely familiar with him she still knew him. He'd been a part of her childhood. He seemed to command respect and have good friends all points in his favor but there was one thing nagging at her mind. Why did all the others seem to look at him for direction?

She sighed and stood up it was time to go back she didn't want them to worry. Though she knew she was perfectly safe here on the slightly chilly beach. She walked back towards the group. She cleared her throat when she got close enough to be heard.

"Jacob can I talk to you please?" Jake looked up at her seeing the war in her eyes.

"Yes of course." He jumed up and walked towards her. "Why don't we walk back to Sue and Charlie's?" Bella just nodded her head agreeing to the plan. The rest of the pack watched them go.

"I hope she say's yes." Leah said and the other girls nodded.

"Jacob deserves to be happy." Kim said.

'Yeah he has so much on his shoulders." Rachel sighed. "I hope he tells dad soon though I think dad has figured something is going on with all the whispers traveling between all of us. And I'm surprised Charlie hasn't told him anything."

"I think Charlie is still shell shocked." Seth chuckled.

'Very true." Leah nodded. The pack continued to talk as Jacob and Bella made their way towards the house.

"Are you okay" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I think I mean it's not everyday you get told people you know turn into giant wolves and that you're imprinted on. I have a few questions but something I had to answer for myself was if you were a normal guy who asked me out would I say yes?"

"And what answer did you come to?" Jake asked.

"That yes I'd say yes. I realize there are some strange cosmic magic going on here and I'm willing to give this all a shot but please lets go slow. I'm only 16 my dad doesn't seem to object to the age difference but still I'd like to get to know you not letting the imprint dictate to us to much."

Jacob let out a sigh of relief "Yes what ever you want." He said looking down at her.

"I just have one question for you?"

"And what is that?"

"Why does the whole pack turn to you looking for answers?"

"Because I'm the alpha which means I'm the leader of the pack. Sam is my Beta."

"Oh." Bella filed that piece of information away to examine later. They made it to the front porch. "I think I should talk to my dad about all this I hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not your dad knows all about the pack so say what ever you need to him."

"I have another question. You have another sister Rebekah right, does she know about all of this?""

"NO only people directly affected such as imprints or your father know. Your father knows because he's with Sue and thus lives with two wolves. There is no reason for Rebekah to know. She lives in Hawii and she never comes home anyway." He shrugged and Bella could see the hurt those words caused him let the subject drop. "Thanks for the walk Jacob."

"Thanks for agreeing to give this a try." Jacob said and before he could really think about it he pulled her into a hug. Bella was a bit shocked at the move but didn't protest. She let herself be held in his arms and wonder what her future would hold. Jacob watched her slip inside before heading back to the rest of the pack.

A/n sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this. Next up Bella talks to Charlie. Jacob talks to the pack and maybe Billy


End file.
